He's Claimed Me!
by JamiliaFair
Summary: Smiling cockily, Christian took a few steps towards her, "Trust me, Ms. Hemswoth, if I wanted you bent over my desk naked with nothing but your heels on, you would be." He told her. Her eyes widened as she glared even more at her very attractive boss.


Like every morning, Camilla Hemsworth dragged herself out of bed, took a cool shower, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, dressed herself in a skirted suit and heels, pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail and was off to work, but not before grabbing an apple on the way out of her two bedroom apartment. She works for JPMorgan Chase & Co. which is an American multinational banking and financial services holding company. It is the largest bank in the United States by assets, and as of 2012, it ranks as the second largest bank in the world by assets (after HSBC) with total assets of $2.509 trillion. It is a major provider of financial services, and according to Forbes magazine is the world's second largest public company based on a composite ranking. It's not the most 'exciting' job in the world, but it's not boring either, she's made quite a few friends in the past two and a half years.

'I don't think they know the truth - say it ain't so. I don't think they know, how could they know? I don't think they know the truth - say it ain't so. I don't think they know, how could they know?' Camilla looked at her phone as the intro of Chris Brown ft Aaliyah Haughton went off, the caller ID reading Abigail, her best friend.

Sighing, she pressed talk and set the phone down on to its holder that was placed on the dash board, "What can I do for you, Abbs?" She questioned with a smirk. Abbs made it a routine to call Camilla every morning at this exact time to make sure that she wasn't bailing out and leaving her to suffer in that 'Hell hole' by herself.

"Where are you, Cammie?"

Camilla rolled her eyes at her friends stupid question, "Oh, you know, I though instead of heading in to work where I got to work for the money that pays my bills, I decided to ditch and head to Sonny's Grill." She said with sarcasm dripping from her every word. Abbs could detect her sarcasm and glared at the phone, though it was useless seeing as Cammie wouldn't be able to see it, "I'm on my way now, Abbs. We go over this every morning, there is no need for you to constantly ask me. If I wasn't going to come in, you'd be the first person to know." She said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Just so you know, I'm glaring at you right now." Abbs sneered at her, causing Camilla to laugh out loud, "I'm serious Cammie, I'm mad at you."Abbs snapped.

Camilla calmed herself before speaking again, "I'll see you in fifteen twenty minutes." She said before ending the conversation. Sighing, Camilla focused on driving; she really didn't want to think about work at the moment for the seven minutes she had before arriving at the huge company she wanted her mind to be at ease, free of any and all work related business. With another sigh, Camilla pulled into Starbucks and parked next to a black Chrysler 300 C before stepping out of the car. Sighing, she straightened out her skirt and headed inside the coffee smelling shop.

"I don't have time for this. This is a very important deal four this company and I can't have any one messing this up with me." A man in a black suit with shoulder legnth brown hair on a phone snapped into his phone. He looked to be about six foot three and was nicely built and had muscles in his back.

'Wonder what he looks like with his shirt off.' Her mind screamed. Shaking her head free of random thoughts, she shifted her weight onto her right foot as she waited for him to move up in the line, "Um, could you move up some?" She asked as calmly as she could. Not bothering to glance back at who was speaking to him, he waved his hand back waving her off.

She glared at the back of his head for she was not in the mood for any one being rude, "Would you please move up in the line or take your conversation elsewhere?" She groaned in complete and utter annoyance. Again, he waved her off, but held up a finger that said give him a minute.

"No, just some woman behind me being rude." She heard him groan into the phone.

'Oh, I can show you rude.' She thought, before stepping forward lifting her hand towards his phone, snatching it from his hand and brought it to her ear, "Sorry, he'll have to call you back." She snapped before hanging up the phone.

"What the he-" The man stopped mid-sentence as he turned around and came face-to-face with the woman that had the guts to snatch his phone from him. She was beautiful. She had to be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life. She had caramel colored skin, stood at five foot nine, had her hair in a tight ponytail, full lips, greenish blue eyes, and was dressed in a black skirted suit that showed off her long toned legs. She had curves in all the right places.

Ignoring his lustful gaze, Camilla glared at the man, "Look, you're not the only person in the world who stops here to get coffee, nor are you the only person in this place in a hurry. So, instead of holding up the line, why don't you take your conversation elsewhere so that the people who actually have more important things to do, other than bitch on the phone, can get the hell out of here." She snapped, glarring daggers at him. Christian Sinclair just stood there gazing at the woman in complete and utter shock. No one, no woman, has ever spoken to him like that, they've always just flirted or blushed like idiots around him. She had to be the first woman to EVER speak to him in that manner and not fall over herself by his looks. Camilla was getting even more annoyed by his constand gazing and found herself placing her hand on her hip, "Is there something I can help you with?" She snapped.

Christina shook his head, forcing himself back into reality, "Um..." He couldn't find the words to say to her, which was a first, "I uh..."

"Look, can I just get my coffee and go? I don't want to hold you up any longer than needed." She spat, pushing his phone into his chest, his hands quickly reaching up to catch it before it fell to the floor. Rolling her eyes, Camilla stepped around him and to the counter where she ordered three Vanilla Mochas with whip cream on top for herself, Abigail and Michele, "Thank you." She said before taking a seat at a vacant table as she waits for her Mochas.

Christian found himself taking long peeks at the beautiful black woman that sat not even twenty feet from him. He couldn't understand how she could speak to him like that, how she didn't fall for his looks like other women did so quickly, "She's not like most women." He said to himself.

Skip To The Office:

"There you are! What took you so long?" Abigail sneered.

Camilla rolled her eyes at her friend, "There was a hold up at Starbucks." She responded as she handed her and Michele their Mochas and took her seat at her desk.

"What happened?" Michele asked.

"Some asshole was on the phone, in front of me, complaining about work. he was so busy complaining he didn't move up in the line, so I asked him to move and he had the nerve to wave me off After he waved me off again, I politely took his phone, told who ever he was talking to that he will call them back and hung it up." She said, frowning at the memory. Abbs and Cheley-nickname from Camilla- burst into laughter as their eyes widened in shock and they covered their mouths to lower their laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" Cheley laughed.

"I can. Cammy has ALWAYS been the outgoing, tough, and sarcastic one." Abbs laughed. Camilla rolled her eyes and glared at her friend, "Whatever, Abby." She breath.

"Well, in that case, Camilla, I have this rude, obnoxious, nosey neighbor named Katrina, she's in her mid-twenties, who's in need of a serious ass whopping!" Cheley said, smiling. Camilla rolled her eyes, "I hope you two are not only say this because I'm a black woman, I mean, I can get mean but that doesn't mean I go around being a bitch to everyone." She said. The women shook their heads, "No, that's not wh-you're the toughest girl I know-we know- we know if anything were to go wrong, you'd be there with us to help us, to protect us." Abbs said seriously.

Shaking her head, Camilla stood up and pulled the two beautiful women into an embrace, kissing their hair, "I love the two of you, too." She said.

"We love you, too, our beautiful caramel colored queen." Cheley said.

"...even when you say the corniest things ever." Camilla laughed out loud, earning a few stares from the work place. Sighing, she pulled away and took her seat at her desk, "Oh, don't forget, we have that meeting today. Mr. Sinclair is attending it, also." Abbs said.

"Do you know, during the entire year and a half that I've been working here, I've never met or seen the man?" Camilla said.

"Never?" Abbs and Cheley gasped. Camilla shook her head, "Not once." She responded. The women smiled and glanced at her, "Well, today's your lucky day because you will get that chance soon." They said before heading off towards their desk.

"Would the two of you slow down, you're going to make me spill my Mocha and if I do, you're both leaving this building in a body bag." Camilla snarled as she was literally being dragged down the hall and towards the meeting room. The women were excited for her to finally meet Mr. Christian Sinclair for they wanted to see the look on her face when she finally sees just how undeniably sexy he is.

"Well, come on, you're walking to slow." Abbs groaned.

"Who in the hell RUSHES to get to a meeting? What the hell is wrong with you people?" Camilla groaned as they pushed her into the meeting room where only a few people sat at the table.

"Camilla, babe, I hear that you've never met Mr. Sinclair." Mike, a very attractive, yet cocky employee spoke up, smiling at the beautiful Camilla Hemsworth. Camilla smiled at him as she found her eyes roaming his fully dressed body, but mentally undressing him. Ever since they'd almost had sex at the Christmas Party last year, she's been day dreaming about what it's like to fuck his brains out, to have hi deep inside her and to have him smack her ass and pull her hair.

'Oh, God! I need to stop this!' Her mind screamed.

"I haven't." She responded.

He smiled at her, his eyes roaming her body, "Well, it looks like you will get that chance now." He said, "And maybe we'll get our chance...again some time." He said, causing her to blush under his gaze.

"Camilla, come here, we want to introduce you to Mr. Sinclair." Abbs said, pulling on her arm, "Mr. Sinclair, this is our friend Camilla Hemsworth, Camilla, this is Mr. Christina Sinclair." They said as Camilla turned her attention on Mr. Sinclair only to frown and glare at him. It was the man from Starbucks. Christian Sinclair's eyes widened as he gazed at the same beautiful woman that had told him off in the coffee shop.

"You!?" Camilla snarled, glairing daggers into the man she'd just found out is her boss, "You're Mr. Sinclair!?" She groaned.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Wait a minute...are we missing something?" Tyler, one of the employee's, asked. The entire room had gone completely quiet as they watched their boss and Camilla Henmsworth gaze at each other, more like glaring from Camilla.

"This is the young woman who snatched my phone from me and hung up on Kyle and told me off." Christian said with a smirk on his lips. Everyone gasped as their eyes widened at Camilla who still seemed to be glaring at him.

"Cammy, that's the assho-I mean the man you were talking about earlier?" Cheley questioned. Camilla nodded, not taking her eyes off the arrogant asshole, "Yeah, that's him." She spat, taking a step back. Christian smiled as he realized that this stubborn young woman worked for him which meant he would see a lot more of her.

"Can I help you with something?" She snapped as she watched him check her out. Despite how truly attractive he was and how much he was turning her on just by looking at her, Camilla was not about to boost his ego with flirting or smiling at him. Christian's smile widened as he gazed at the glaring beauty for she has a fire in her that he's never seen in a woman or a woman has shown towards him which makes him wonder if she's as passionate in bed as she is right now.

"Um, let's reschedule this meeting for next Monday, "He said, glancing around at everyone. Taking one last glance at their boss, everyone made their way out of the room, including Camilla, "Ms. Hemsworth, I would like a word with you." He called out to her before she could walk through the door.

"What for?" She groaned, "Cammy!" Abbs scold, elbowing her in the ribs, "He's our boss." She said. Camilla glared at her friend before rolling her eyes and walking back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sighing, she moved towards her very attractive boss and placed her left hand on her hip, using the right one to gesture to him, "What is it that you want, Mr. Sinclair." She said between clenched teeth. Christian smiled at her feisty behavior before taking a step towards her which caused her to take a step back, "Yo-"

"Look, if you're going to fire me for what happened at the coffee shop, get it over with so that I can get the hell out of here, I don't have time for any games, Mr. Sinclair." She said his name with sarcasm and venom dripping from her lips.

He raised a brow, "Why would I fire you?" He asked, curious as to what made her think he's fire her over that, "I snatched your phone from you and hung up on your friend and I told you off. Though we weren't in the work place and I wouldn't really care if we were, if you are a jerk, which you were, I had and have every right to voice my thoughts on the situation whether you like it or not." She responded, an annoyed look on her face. He chuckled before moving closer and sitting on the edge of the table, gazing up at her, "I'm not the man you think I am, Ms. Hemsworth." He said.

Camilla raised a brow, "Oh, I highly doubt that, Mr. Sinclair." She said with a smirk.

"Please, call me Christian." He said.

"I'd rather stick with Mr. Sinclair, Mr. Sinclair." She said.

"Alright. Who do you think I am?" He questioned.

Camilla gazed down at him, "I think you're an egotistical, arrogant, cocky, manipulative, womanizing asshole." She stated honestly. For some unknown reason, Christian found himself being turned on as she voiced her honest opinion of him, "The company talks. Everyone knows about the different women you have coming into your office and staying for at least three hours before heading out and looking a mess." She said. Twenty minutes had passed before Camilla grew more irritated with all his questions and with telling him who he was, which was astonishing to him about how much she knew about him. What really shocked him is how much she knew about him after only putting a face to his name for the first time today.

"Can I g-"

"You know so much about me, I think it's only fair that I know something about you." He said, stopping her from finishing her sentence. He found himself really wanting to know everything about her.

"My business is my own. It's not my fault that your personal life isn't...personal." She spat, taking a step towards him. It surprised him that she could still be so cold to him, not grovel at his feet like everyone else does, even after finding out that he's her boss, "You're a bold woman." He complimented.

"I mean, I've never met a woman or man who would continue to be cold to me even after finding out that I'm their boss." He said, getting back to his feet and taking another step towards her, "You're like no other woman I've ever met." He said. Camilla smiled bitterly, "Why, because I'm not bent over your desk with my dress pulled up over my ass with you fucking my brains out? Hmm, this must be foreign to you then, not to be FUCKING me already!" She spat gazing up into his piercing blue eyes.

Shaking his head, Christian slowly lifted his hand and cupped her cheek in his hand ad he gazed down into her smoldering green eyes, "You're an amazing woman, Ms. Hemsworth." He said causing her to step back out of his hold, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spat through clenched teeth.

"Did I offend you in anyway?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No, bu-"

"Then I don't see what the problem is. I didn't offend you or hurt you, so what's wrong?" He questioned.

Camilla glared at him, "I just don't want you touching me. I'm not like the rest of these airhead bimbos that work for you, you can't talk your way into fucking me on your desk any time you need a quick fuck. So, if that's what you're aiming for you are wasting your time." She said. Smiling, cockily, Christian took a few steps towards her, "Trust me, Ms. Hemswoth, if I wanted you bent over my desk naked with nothing but your heels on, you would be." He told her. Her eyes widened as she glared even more at her very attractive boss. She wasn't mad because of what he said, she was mad that what he said was true, that she would be bending over his desk in nothing but her heels as he fucked her senseless, but that didn't mean he had to know that.

"You're fucking pig!" She snarled.

Christian laughed out loud, "On the contrary, I am the complete opposite. Just because I like to have sex a lot it doesn't make me a pig." He said.

Camilla shook her head, "It does when you manipulate women into sleeping with you." She snarled.

Gazing down at her, he stepped closer until they were nearly chest to chest, "Ms. Hemsworth, if there is one thing that you should know about me it's that I don't manipulate ANYONE to sleep with me, they agree to on their own." He said.

'True.' She thought, for it didn't even take mush for her to want to jump his bones so she knew other women would be just as willing to do exactly that with no complaining coming from them or Christian. Sighing, Camilla glared at her boss, "If that is all, I'm leaving now." She sneered, turning to walk away only to be pulled to a stop by Christian grabbing a hold of her wrist. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She snapped, yanking her arm free of his grip.

Christian found himself smitten with the beautiful woman standing before him, he found himself wanting her more than he's ever wanted ANY woman in his entire life, "Are you always this...passionate or am I special?" He questioned.

Camilla found herself wanting to punch him dead in the face and knock that sexy smile off his lips but instead she took a deep breath and let it out, "Look, just because you're my boss does not mean I am going stand here and let you speak to me in the manner you are speaking to me in. So, you can either watch your tongue or I can write up a sexual harassment complaint OR I can kick your ass, SIR." She snapped taking a threatening step forward with her tiny hands balled up into fists.

Christian was amused by her attitude and feisty behavior towards him, he had never had a woman react to him the way she was right now. Folding his arms over his chest, flexing his muscles unintentionally in the process, Christian took a step towards her, "Really?" He questioned, curious as to how serious she was as to what she was speaking about.

Camilla glared at him before taking another step forward, "I would take great pleasure in kicking your ass, sir." She snapped.

Ignoring what she just said, Christina stepped forward, "If I were to kiss you, right now, would you slap me?" He questioned.

Camilla glared at him, "No, I'd try to break your jaw." She snarled, taking a step back away from him for she had a feeling that he would try something. Smiling, Christian made up his mind that a punch from her would be worth it so; he quickly rushed forward, cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips down onto hers. Her lips were soft and taste of strawberries which were one of his favorite things to eat. Camilla stood there in shock as her boss slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged hers with his, the taste of mind filling her mouth. After a eleven second delay, Camilla brought her hands up to his chest and, with all her strength, pushed him off of her, causing him to stumble back, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed before throwing her fist back and swinging it towards his face, her fist colliding with his jaw making a sickening CRACK sound. Christian stumble back from the force of her hit with his eyes wide in complete and utter shock, but not from her hitting him for she had warned him, but from the force of her hit.

Everyone, outside the Meeting Room, had been listening in on Christian and Camilla and was wondering what was going on that caused her to call their boss a 'SON OF A BITCH' so loudly. Camilla stormed out of the room but not before looking back and shouting, "Try something like that again and I promise that the next punch I WILL break your jaw!" She snapped before disappearing down the hall and towards her office.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" She snapped as she stalked passed her friends and into her office, Abbs and Cammie following close behind, curious as to what had happened to piss her off.

"Camilla, babe, what's wrong? What happened?" They asked at once.

"That son of a bitch kissed me!" She snapped. The girls gasped and glanced at each other, "He thinks just because he's my boss that he can talk to me in any kind of way and can just kiss me without my permission! Next time, I swear to you, I am going to break his jaw!" She snarled.

Abbs and Cammie looked at each other before glancing at their friend, "Camilla, what do you mean next time?" Cammie asked.

"I punched him."

"You what!?" Abbs gasped.

"I. Punched. Him."

"Please say in the arm." Cammie pleaded.

"More like in the jaw."

"Jesus Camilla!" Abbs groaned.

"I was trying to break it."

"Camilla, do you hear yourself you punched our boss, OUR BOSS!" Cammie said, trying to get her to realize how bad this was.

Camilla shrugged, "And? I told him that if he kissed me that I would try to break his jaw. It's not my fault he didn't take me serious." She defended.

"Wait a minute; he kissed you even after you warned him about what you would do?" Abbs questioned. Camilla nodded, "Wow. He must have really wanted to kiss you if he ignored your warning." She laughed as she pictured Camilla punching their boss.

"I can't believe you're laughing about this! She could get FIRED!" Cammie spat, glaring at the two women in front of her. Abbs and Camilla rolled their eyes at her, "He's not going to fire me." Camilla confirmed.

"How do you know that?" Cammie asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Camilla smiled, "If he was going to fire me he would have done so before I left the room. Plus, he can't fire me, I was defending myself and if he did, I would sue him for sexual harassment." She responded.

The girls exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter, "You are something else Camilla Hemsworth." Cammie laughed. Camilla smiled, "I know." She said before they broke out into a discussion about random things as they always did every day.

Later that Day:

"How was work my beautiful caramel colored queen?" Camilla quickly spun around to see her friend Tyler sitting on her bed.

She glared at him, "I am so taking my key from you. She snapped, stepping out of her shoes and kicking them towards the wall. Tyler rolled off the bed and jumped to his feet, moving towards Camilla and helping her with her coat.

"Aw, don't do that, I love seeing you come home from a long day at work, I find it hott." He said. I Camilla rolled her eyes before pulling off her jacket and tossing it onto the couch and allowing Tyler to pull her down next to him, half of her body in his lap.

"How was work?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She sighed, "I finally met my boss, Mr. Sinclair." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I found out that he was the man I went off on at the Coffee Shop this morning." She groaned, turning around onto her back so that she was looking up at him. He smiled down at her, "And how did that go?" He questioned.

"As well as it could go. He kept undressing me with his eyes, flirting and being a total ass. He told me that if he wanted me naked with nothing but my heels on and bent over his desk then I would be. Can you believe that bastard?" She snapped. Tyler tried to force back his laughter for he always found it quite funny to see her upset about certain things.

"This is not funny!" She snapped, slapping him on the arm.

"I'm sorry, babe, but it's funny to watch you when you're like this." He laughed. Camilla rolled her eyes, "Not when he kisses me without my permission." She spat.

Tyler's laugh came to an abrupt stop as he gazed down at his beautiful friend, "He-He kissed you?" He questioned, making sure he heard her correctly. Camilla nodded, "Yeah, even after I warned him that I would try to break his jaw if he did." She said.

"And did you, break his jaw?" He questioned.

She smiled in triumph, "Nearly. There was a loud crack when I hit him. I told him if he ever kissed me again without my permission then I would make sure to break it." She said. Satisfied by her response, Tyler leaned down and placed a kiss to her temple and ran his fingers through her hair and over her collar bone, "That's what I want to hear." He muttered.

"What?" She asks.

"What?" He questioned.

"What did you say?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He replied.

"You said something, Tyler, now what was it?" She egged on.

Tyler gazed down into her eyes, "The truth?" He questioned. Camilla nodded, "I said 'That's what I want to hear' "He responded.

Camilla cocked her head to the side, "Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Is there something wrong about me saying that?" He answered her question with another question. She shook her head no, "No, but I would like to know why you said that." She stated.

He sighed, "I just- I don't like the idea of other men…kissing you or kissing you without your permission." He confessed. Camilla looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide and filled with shock and confusion, 'Does Tyler…like me?' She thought to herself.

"Tyler-"

"Look, I don't mean to come off as possessive, jealous or overprotective, but I- the idea of another man kissing you pisses me off." He says. Sitting up and crossing her legs on the couch, facing him, Camilla searched his eyes trying to figure out how deep his feeling for her truly ran. Of course she liked Tyler, he was a very sexy man. He was smart, sexy, had a career, shared a lot of things in common with her and wanted the same things she did, hell they were made for each other, but she just couldn't bring herself to like a man who's been a very close friend of hers for years in fear of things ending badly and the end of their friendship. Her eyes suddenly drifts down to his full pink lips, a sudden urge to kiss him creeping up her spine, "Tyler, you're my best friend, "She started.

Tyler nodded his head, "I know.' He stated, all hope in having a relationship with her going out the window, "…and I love you. Starting a relationship, turning this friendship into something more just isn't a good idea." She responded.

Tyler sighed, "Would it really be that bad?" He questioned, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Camilla nodded, "Yeah, it would." She said, getting to her feet and moving into the kitchen.

"Why?" He asked, getting to his feet and following after her.

"It's a bad idea because if things end badly between us, I won't have my best friend anymore and I don't, I can't lose you." She confessed. Camilla had feelings for Tyler, she always have, but she never pursued them because she never knew if he felt the same, so she kept them to herself, hoping over time they would just fade. Her feelings for Tyler, had in fact faded, but not all of them like she'd hoped they would for there was still a medium sized flame lit in her heart for him.

"IF, IF things end badly and they won't." He replied, moving to stand behind her, but not to close.

"You can't guarantee that, Ty. I'm not willing to risk our friendship just to see if this could work, it's not worth it." She replied.

"Aren't WE worth the risk?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him, "I LOVE you, Camilla Hemsworth." He blurted out, her eyes widening in complete and utter shock. She had not, in a million year expected him to say that to her.

Playing it off she said, "I love you, too, Tyler, you're my best friend-." She started, only to have him interrupt her.

"Not like a friend, Cam." He said.

Shaking her head, Camilla stepped around him and moved back into the living room, "No, Tyler, you can't do this to me." She panicked, running her fingers through her hair, pulling at it.

"Cam, I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel about you. I've loved you since the day you told me I was your best friend." He confessed Camilla's eyes widened in shock, "You've loved me for nine years?" She gasped.

He nodded, "Yeah." He replied.

She stared shaking her head, not able to think straight anymore, voices filling her head, "I can't do this, not now. I can-you have to go." She stated, gazing up at him, "I can't do this with you right now." She said, moving to the door and opening it for him, "You have to leave." She said.

"Cam, I-" She shook her head, "I need some time to think about all of this, Ty. You just told me that you've been in love with me for nine years and I had no clue that you felt that way. This is a lot to take in, in under thirty minutes. I just-give me a few days to think about all of this." She replied.

Nodding, Tyler moved towards the door, but stopped in front of her, "Take all the time you need." He said, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her lips before heading out. Sighing, Camilla closed the door, pressed her back to it and slid down to the floor, placing her hands in her hands, "What have I gotten myself into?" She groaned.

The Next Morning:

Camilla had today off and boy was she glad for yesterday was a long day. First, she finds out that the man she told off at the Coffee Shop is in fact her boss, she then nearly breaks her bosses jaw and lastly, the icing on the cake, her best friend Tyler tells her that he's been in love with her for nine years.


End file.
